Believe (In the Power of Love)
by Kelsey
Summary: Just a short little story way on the mushy side of 'sweet'. YJK, Jason/Tenel Ka.


Believe (In the Power of Love)

**Believe (In the Power of Love)**

** **

**By**

**[Tenel Jade][1]**

Disclaimer: Lucasfilm and Pocket Books own YJK and all associated characters, places and events. I claim nothing.

**Author's Note:** Just a piece of fluff I wrote when I had nothing else to do.

**Rating:** G

Jacen gently stroked Tenel Ka's cheek. It hurt him to see the once-proud warrior girl so prone and vulnerable. He ached to do something, but the doctors assured him that all that could be, was being done. It was of no use, however. The wounds were deep, and they were slowly but surely losing her.

Tears in his eyes threatened to spill over, and he ducked his head down. Then, with his emotions once again under control, he pulled back the cover and crawled in beside her. It had taken some real pressure on the doctors to allow this one, but eventually Luke, arguing that perhaps Tenel Ka could sense his presence, had won out.

Wrapping his arms around her, he snuggled up to her back, careful not to touch the bandage on her side. He then smoothed her hair, keeping it away from another dressing on the left side of her head. The doctors had had to shave a four-inch square of her beautiful red hair off to get to the wound, but Jacen didn't care. If that was what had to be done, that was what had to be done. Hair was superficial, anyway.

Closing his arms around her, he willed himself to sleep, his head resting on the sweet-smelling pillow of her hair.

Luke walked into Tenel Ka's hospital room on Hapes. The best care had been given to her, but even the bacta could not repair the damage. All hope was gone, and her closest friends had even begun to accept that she would grace their lives with her presence no longer. Only in Jacen Solo, could the famous Jedi master feel the slightest sliver of hope remaining.

Luke would admit that there was no medical way to help her remaining. And no Jedi way had been left untried, either. But he knew, that with Jacen's help, there was one way left to save the princess of Hapes.

When two Jedi fell in deep, true, love, the bond created between them was unbreakable. If one died young, there was a distinct possibility that the other would not survive. Only a Jedi very strong of character, or one with many people to help him or her through it, would continue to live his life.

The bond had advantages, though. Through this string of life, hope could be delivered, whole plans could be conveyed, and the health of one, could be transferred to the other. Its most common usage was the silent communication that the pair could utilize, though.

They were very near the end, Luke knew. Tenel Ka had not woken for nearly six weeks, and Jacen Solo had stayed by her side the entire time. Not once had he left for more than three hours. And every morning, he was there, braiding Tenel Ka's hair, re-dressing her wounds, or just talking to her. His life had been turned upside down, but still, he would not turn away from her. Luke had known then, that Jacen could help the young warrior girl reclaim her life.

Knocking softly, Luke waited for an answer. Jacen's tired, but still hopeful voice answered his hail. "Come in."

Luke walked into Tenel Ka's hospital room. Plush and comfortable, her parents had spared no expense. But comfort would do little good, if Tenel Ka did not wake soon.

Jacen looked up uninterestedly. "Hello, uncle Luke."

"Hello, Jacen. Any changes?"

Jacen shook his head. "No. They wanted to take her off life-support yesterday, they think she's brain dead, but I can still feel her. She's in there somewhere, Master."

Luke nodded slowly. "Okay." He stood, beckoning his elder nephew. "Come here."

Bewildered, Jacen dutifully followed his uncle to Tenel Ka's bedside. Sitting in the chair he motioned to, Jacen waited.

Luke picked up Jacen's hands, and placed them on top of her wounds. Jacen winced a little with sympathetic pain, but said nothing. His uncle pushed Jacen's head down, and the brown-haired Jedi willingly dropped his head in a prayer position. "Now," Luke continued. "Close your eyes."

Jacen closed his eyes, and heard Luke stand up and walk away. The door opened, but he didn't hear it close. Without moving a muscle, Jacen waited. 

Luke didn't disappoint him. But the instructions he left were far from crystal clear. Turning so that his back was to the open door, Luke gave one command, and left. 

"Now," he said, "Believe in the power of love."

For several days, Jacen pondered what his uncle could have meant. But, as he realized he was getting nowhere, he remembered his uncle's instructions at just about everything. _Surrender yourself to the Force, Jacen, and nothing can harm your spirit._

All of a sudden, Jacen knew what he had to do. He returned to his place at the side of Tenel Ka's bed, and placed his hands over her wounds. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, and pushed it slowly out, pushing his doubts and skepticism with it. _Surrender yourself to the Force_, he heard Luke's voice say in his head. Drawing on the binding energy, he complied.

A feeling of being lifted from the ground came at Jacen, but he didn't fight. He let himself be swept away, floating like a bird above his petty material galaxy. The thoughts and feelings of life surrounded him, but though the sensation was normally uncomfortable, it felt serene and quiet today.

From all around him echoed a voice. "_Jacen Solo,"_ it trembled. "_You seek the help of the Masters."_

Jacen didn't quite know what it meant, but somehow, it felt right. "Yes," he replied. "The Masters."__

"_Choose your council_," the voice continued. Thousands of Jedi paraded by, and when Jacen picked up on what he was supposed to be doing, he wasn't sure whom to ask. "You," he responded, pointing a finger at a ghostly figure floating by with the rest of them.

The old man stopped before him, and the others vanished. "_How may I help you, young Solo?"_

__Jacen felt no surprise at the man knowing his name. And, with a start, he realized that he knew of the old man, too. "Master," he nodded, bowing his head. "I seek your assistance."__

__Obi-Wan folded his arms over his chest, and stared serenely at the young Jedi. "_I will do what I can."_

__Jacen took a deep breath, and started from the beginning, wasting no time. "Tenel Ka is injured. She will not survive, if I cannot help her."

"_Ah." _Obi-Wan's voice grew understanding. "_To help her, Jacen, you must believe in the power of love."_Then his image slowly faded, and Jacen felt himself return to his usual world. His heart filled with despair, he didn't even bother opening his eyes.

The power of love. Why did he need to believe in the power of love? Didn't he do that already? Love was strong stuff, and it had done tremendous things before. Shrugging his shoulders, Jacen concluded it was worth a try. Anything was worth a try at this point.

Breathing in, then out, Jacen concentrated on the simple sound of his breathing. Once he had entered a semi-trance state, he began to search his memory for instances of love helping heal the injured. As he thought of instance after instance, his hopes soared. Maybe there was a chance his love could help heal Tenel Ka! No, he knew there was a chance!

"Jacen?"

Jacen's eyes flew open at the sound of Tenel Ka's weak voice. "Tenel!"

"Jacen, where am I?"

"In a hospital on Hapes. You got pretty banged up in the crash, and you've been out like a light for six weeks."

Tenel Ka's shaky voice took on a note of surprise. "Six weeks?"

"Yeah. And the doctors thought we'd lost you. But you're back. You're back, Tenel, you're back!"

Tenel Ka raised an unsteady hand to his face. "I…felt you, Jacen. You were here with me, the whole time, weren't you?"

Jacen looked away for a moment, and then back. Tenel Ka's whole face was lit up with a wobbly grin. She met his eyes, and whispered, "I know you were. And I love you, Jacen Solo."

Jacen returned her smile, knowing his probably looked stupid and comical; he was so high on relief. But he didn't care. "I love you, Tenel Ka Chume Ta'a Djo." Drawing her trembling body to him, he kissed her gently. 

"I'll never leave you, Tenel. For the rest of our lives, I'll stick to you like glue." Sudden doubt gripped Jacen. "If you want, of course."

"If I want? Jacen, I would love nothing better."

[Back to _The Star Scene: Star Wars_][2]

[Back to _The Star Scene: Star Wars_ Fanfic][3]

   [1]: mailto:teneljade@netzero.net
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/starwars.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/swfanfic.html



End file.
